soremachifandomcom-20200214-history
Miyu Irino
Miyu Irino (入野 自由, Irino Miyu) (born February 19, 1988) is a Japanese voice actor born in Tokyo. He is a good friend of voice actor Mamoru Miyano. He is nicknamed "Miyu-Miyu" (みゆみゆ) by CLAMP members. On June 26, 2009, he released his debut mini-album called "Soleil" and in August 2009, Irino will play a leading role in the movie "Monochrome Girl". His first single album, Faith, was released on November 25, 2009. Voice Roles Television animation 07 Ghost (Shuri Oak) Air Gear (Nue) Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai (Jinta Yadomi) Asura Cryin' (Tomoharu Natsume) Beyblade Metal Fusion (Tsubasa Otori) Birdy the Mighty Decode (Tsutomu Senkawa) Cromartie High School (Osamu Kido) Cross Game (Kou Kitamura) D. Gray-man (Narein) D.N.Angel (Daisuke Niwa) Darker Than Black (Young Hei) Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (Makoto Niwa) Eyeshield 21 (Sena Kobayakawa) Fafner of the Azure (Kouyou Kasugai) Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Manabu Miyasako) Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Onba) Gin-iro no Olynssis (Tokito Aizawa) Hatsukoi Limited (Mamoru Zaitsu) Kobato (Syaoran) KURAU Phantom Memory (Ivon) Kurozuka (Kuon) MADLAX (Chris) Miracle Train (Takuto Kichijōji) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Saji Crossroad) Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ (Erenfried) Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi (Ryoushi Morino) One Piece (Jiro) PaRappa Rappa (Parappa) Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (Zwei/Reiji Azuma) Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Hiroyuki Sanada) Starship Operators (Shimei Yuuki)v Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra (Colio) Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Syaoran) Windy Tales (Jun) Wolf's Rain (Hasu) Yes! PreCure 5 (Nattsu) Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings (Satoshi Yoshioka) You're Under Arrest (Shou) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Astral) Zipang (Young Yosuke) OVA Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura) Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Hanuman Tokusa) Tsubasa: Shunraiki (Syaoran) Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS (Syaoran) Theater animation Spirited Away (Haku) Fist of the North Star the Movie (Shiba) Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (Syaoran) Book Girl the Movie (Konoha Inoune) Video games Kingdom Hearts series (Sora, Vanitas) Magic Pengel (Mono) Phantom of Inferno (Reiji 'Zwei' Azuma) (Xbox 360 Version) Rogue Galaxy (Harry) Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi (Lemmy) Summon Night: Twin Age (Aldo) Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! (Natsu Dragneel) SD Gundam G Generation World - Saji Crossroad Wand of Fortune-Est Rinaudo Drama CD Tsubasa Chronicle Drama CD 「王宮のマチネ」Chapter.2 ~ありえないゴール~ as Syaoran (Performed Kizuna) Tsubasa Chronicle Drama CD 「王宮のマチネ」Chapter.3 ~言えないセリフ~ as Syaoran (Performed Yume no Tsubasa with Yui Makino) Gosick Drama CD as Kazuya Kojo Original Soundtrack Tsubasa Chronicle Best Vocal Collection (Performed Kizuna) Dubbing roles The Sixth Sense (Cole Sear (Haley Joel Osment)) Thumbsucker (Justin Cobb (Lou Taylor Pucci)) Johnny Tsunami (Johnny Kapahaala (Brandon Baker)) The Last House on the Left (Justin (Spencer Treat Clark)) Piranha 3D (Jake Forester (Steven R. McQueen)) Juno (Paulie Bleeker (Michael Cera)) Big Fat Liar (Jason Shepherd (Frankie Muniz)) Recess (Vince LaSalle (Rickey D'Shon Collins))The Cider House Rules (Buster (Kieran Culkin)) Movie (Acting) Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace Monochrome Girl (モノクロームの少女) Official movie site Tokusatsu Kamen Rider OOO ("Ankh") Category:VA Category:Staff